Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems are often used to control the comfort level within an inside space of a building. Many HVAC systems include an HVAC controller or other device that activates and deactivates one or more HVAC components of the HVAC system to affect and control one or more environmental conditions within the building. These environmental conditions can include, but are not limited to, temperature, humidity, and/or ventilation. Many HVAC systems have the ability to heat and cool the inside space of a building.